


Diplomatic Mission

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Thor, First Time, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the large doors creaked open behind Odin as he droned on and someone slipped inside. A lanky teenager with long blond hair and splotchy tan silently filled the empty seat beside the Allfather.</p>
<p>Ah, Odin's little boy. But not so little anymore it seemed. He'd grown quite a bit since Loki had last visited. Well, this made everything more pleasant  He always liked a little eye candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomatic Mission

Loki was absurdly bored. He hated being stuck doing these diplomatic missions on behalf of his brother, but what else was he really good for? He was small, looked non-threatening and could talk his way out of most any situation. Really, he kind of brought this on himself.

But why did he always have to be seated next to the dwarves.  _Ugh_ , did they even  _bathe?_  

He sneered and shifted in his seat, twisting away from the offending creature mere inches from his person.

One of the large doors creaked open behind Odin as he droned on and someone slipped inside. A lanky teenager with long blond hair and splotchy tan silently filled the empty seat beside the Allfather.

Ah, Odin's little boy. But not so little anymore it seemed. He'd grown quite a bit since Loki had last visited. Well, this made everything more pleasant  He always liked a little eye candy.

Bright blue eyes caught his stare. Loki held it, the corner of his mouth curving up ever so slightly. Thor blushed bright pink and quickly looked away.

Perhaps this trip could be salvaged.

-

He managed to catch Thor alone at dinner, stealing the seat beside him. He brought a pint of ale along with him, laced with just a tiny bit of magic to help loosen him up.

"Hello there, Thor," He said, setting down the drink in front of Thor and taking a sip of his own. "You are allowed ale, right? Or are you still too young for it?"

"I can drink," Thor said almost petulantly, taking a long drink and humming softly at the taste.

Loki put up his hands defensively. "I meant no offence, darling. I just wanted to be sure, my brother would be very cross if I started a war because I got Asgard's heir drunk."

Thor looked at him sideways and took another sip of his ale.

Loki grinned at him. "You've grown so much since I last saw you. You were just a little boy, and look at you now: All man."

That made Thor blush and he quickly looked away, biting down on a pink lip. Up close Loki could see the smattering of freckles that still spread across the slope of his nose and the apples of his cheeks, something from his youth that still clung onto him, keeping him young and delectably innocent looking. 

Loki rested his elbow on the table, leaning in closer to Thor, narrowing his eyes slightly. "You've really taken after your mother. So lovely, like a flower."

Thor looked back at him, seeming annoyed at the comparison. "A  _flower?_ "

Loki laughed softly. "Oh, Thor, it's a  _complement_. Don't take it like a slight. You're  _beautiful_. Being so doesn't diminish your strength or virility." Loki leaned in farther, winking at Thor. "If anything, it adds to it. Disarmingly beautiful but with formidable strength to back it, how many can claim such a thing?"

Thor blushed darker, his mouth quirking into a smile.

"Mm, even better now."

Thor was flustered, pushing his hair back and fidgeting. "Why are you talking to me?"

Loki leaned back, shrugging his shoulders. "I'd thought I'd catch up a bit."

"Oh."

Loki was quiet, letting his gaze linger on Thor's body, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Thor cleared his throat and Loki forced his eyes upwards. Thor shifted in his seat.

Loki grinned. "I remember you having a bit of a crush on me, way back when."

Thor's eyes went wide. "I - What. No-"

"Shh." Loki pushed back a lock of Thor's hair behind his ear, sliding his hand down the sharp line of his jaw. "It's alright. It's downright  _flattering_ , actually."

"Oh..."

"You still have a bit of one, don't you? I don't see you acting so nervously around anyone else."

Thor's whole face was pink now, his hands turning into fists on the table, nostrils flaring as he huffed.

Loki leaned close enough to whisper into his ear, his breath blowing hotly on the shell of it. "You blush like a virginal little maiden at such  _innocuous_  words... I can't help but imagine what you'd do if I told you of any of the things going through my head right now."

Thor's breath hitched, his eyes impossibly wide and blue as they stared at him. "What?"

Loki hummed. "Still just a sweet little boy at heart. How delicious." 

Thor panted softly, his eyes darting back and forth from Loki's lips to his eyes, fluttering his eyelashes as he blinked.

"What," he repeated softly, unable to hide his curiosity at Loki's words.

"Mmm..." Loki traced a finger up and down the length of Thor's forearm. "I don't think I should tell you, they're quite inappropriate."

Thor tore his gaze away from Loki's hand, looking between at Loki's eyes and mouth again. He swallowed and Loki couldn't help but watch his throat bob with it.

"Tell me." His command was soft and breathless, but still tinged with the kind of demanding tone only someone raised getting everything they wanted could have.

Loki lowered his voice a fraction more. "I'd rather be somewhere more private." He gave a pointed look to the crowded room, people bustling about them noisily.

" _My room_ ," Thor said quickly, "come to my room with me."

Loki grinned, skimming his fingers over a warm, pink cheek and cupping his chin. "I'll meet you there." He vanished, leaving Thor breathless and flustered.

Thor was out of breath when he stumbled into his bedroom, chest heaving and hair wild from the run here, Loki assumed.

Loki himself was lounging comfortably on the couch, sipping on a goblet of wine. Thor tried to right himself quickly, forcing his breath to steady and combing his fingers through his hair as he walked farther inside. Loki beckoned him with a finger, smiling slyly and sitting up to give Thor room.

Thor sat down, leaving a bit of space between them that Loki was quick to fill. Thor flinched as their thighs touched but Loki ignored it, instead offering him some of his wine. He drank down half of it it in one gulp.

"Thirsty, aren't we," Loki chuckled, pouring more wine from the jug.

"You can tell me now," Thor said after taking a deep breath.

"No need to rush, we have time aplenty."

Thor huffed and took another gulp when Loki offered him his goblet again.

Loki rolled his eyes at his impatience  "Fine, fine..." He sighed, taking the cup from Thor and stealing a sip for himself before setting it on the ground, next to the jug. He leaned close, reaching up to trace the open neckline of Thor's tunic. 

"Well, first of all, I'd see you nude before me." He reached farther up, running his finger lightly down the bridge of his nose. "I'd like to know if you have _these_  anywhere else."

Thor let out a hot puff of air against Loki's wrist, eyes wide and sparkling in the light of the fire. "I can do that."

Loki raised his eyebrows, acting surprised at Thor's eagerness. "You would do that? I mean I wouldn't want to make you-"

Thor was already standing, practically tearing his clothes off and Loki had to hold back a satisfied groan. Thor practically flopped back down onto the couch, chewing on his lip and watching Loki's face. Loki's mouth was gaping, his eyes traversing Thor's body. There were indeed more freckles to be found on him, concentrated mostly on his shoulders, but some where sprinkled down his arms and chest. He was already muscular, nowhere  _near_  the physique he'd develop when he was fully grown, but he was getting there, but with just a bit of baby fat still clinging to him and keeping him from being too sharp or angular. His tan ended abruptly at his hips, his skin bright and creamy to his knees, where his skin slowly faded into a warmer shade once again.

Thor's cock twitched and swelled slightly at the attention Loki was paying him, his breath coming in short pants. Loki skimmed the length with the back of his fingers and laughed softly when Thor's entire body jumped at the light contact.

"Have you ever been touched before?"

Thor nodded. "Y-yes."

Loki chuckled, tilting his head at him. "Don't lie to politicians, Thor. We can spot a novice easily."

Thor swallowed, shoulders slumping and looking away. "No."

"There we go." 

Thor glared at his patronizing tone and Loki laughed again, reaching out to grab his chin. "You don't understand just how  _arousing_  that is."

Thor's cheeks were red once more, the corner of his mouth curving up into a half smile. "Really?"

"Oh yes darling," he said, pulling Thor closer, letting their lips brush, "knowing I'm the first to experience this side of you? _Mm_ , my cock is already getting hard."

Thor's eyes glanced down at those words, curiosity sparked again, trying to see Loki's cock through the heavy fabric wrapped around his hips.

Loki was quick to guide one of Thor's hands to his groin, pressing his palm to the stiffening length and groaning quietly at the contact. Thor's breathing became even harsher, his cock twitching and growing harder against his thigh.

"Kiss me?" Thor asked after a few long moments, his voice shaking with nerves. Loki was happy to oblige, tipping Thor's head just so and guiding Thor's lips with his own. Thor grew more aggressive quickly, thrusting his tongue and knocking their teeth together. Loki couldn't help but laugh. Thor was downright...  _cute_  with his inexperience.

 

Loki pulled back finally, grinning. "I want to watch you touch yourself."

Thor nodded with a dazed look, reaching down and jerking his now, fully hard cock. Loki stopped him with a hand on his wrist, his eyes going wide.

"No, no. On your bed," he said with a jerk of his head.

Thor nodded absently, standing and marching to his bed, cock in hand. Loki followed close, sitting in front of Thor when he settled himself against the headboard, his hand quickly resuming where he left off.

Loki stopped him again, this time with a hand on his thigh. "Slow down, darling. Take your time."

Thor took a deep breath, his hand moving again, much slower now. His other hand moved to cup his balls, squeezing and rolling them gently, while his thumb teased at the crown, his brows furrowed and lip turning dark pink and swollen where he kept biting it.

Loki moaned, "that's it. Just like that."

Thor shut his eyes tightly and slid farther down the bed, his knees spread wide and feet planted to the mattress, a finger moving down to press teasingly at his hole.

_...Oh_. Loki thought he'd have to ply Thor with more wine for this. What a wonderful surprise this was.

Loki let out another long groan and Thor peeled his eyes open. Loki smiled. "You don't know how happy you've just made me."

Thor smiled back, slightly hindered with his lip between his teeth. His finger pressed more firmly to his hole.

"You have oil, don't you?"

Thor nodded.

"Get it. Open yourself up for me."

Thor mewled, letting go of his cock entirely to roll and twist towards his nightstand, digging around until he found his bottle of oil and rolling back on to his back. He filled a palm with some of the oil, capping it and tossing aside before rubbing his hands together, sliding one hand over his cock and reaching back down with the other, muscles straining as he pressed his middle finger inside himself as deep as he could. He groaned at the intrusion, hand on his cock still as he began his small thrusts.

Loki was in Valhalla, surely. It was the only explanation for this. He watched as Thor stuffed another finger inside himself, groaning louder and scissoring his fingers. 

Loki was broken from his trance minutes later, when Thor stilled. 

Thor's vice was low and husky as he spoke. "I-I have a-"

" _Get it,_ " Loki breathed, his cock throbbing.

Thor pulled his fingers out, rolling and stumbling out of his bed and going to a chest at the other side of the room, digging until he found it and bringing it back. He took another deep breath as he settled back into bed, slicking the shining metal toy with oil before pressing it inside himself. It was just the right size for a young man whose explorations could no longer be fully satisfied with his fingers, but was still too nervous for something bigger. Thor moaned with every thrust of the toy, spreading his legs farther and stroking his cock.

Loki could hardly take just watching anymore, wanting to sink his cock into Thor's hungry body and fuck him until he screamed. He shuffled closer, placing his hand on his thigh again, Thor stopped, blinking up at him, his mouth hanging open. Loki pushed his hand away and took hold of the base of the toy, pulling it out almost all the way and pushing it back in. Thor threw his head back with another moan. Loki whispered a quick spell and the toy began vibrating, ripping a strangled noise from the back of Thor's throat and making his fingers and toes curl. He pressed the toy upwards, making the vibrations harder until Thor was sobbing, back arching sharply and cock leaking against his belly.

He kept working the toy with one hand, while the other unfastened his skirt, nearly tearing it off in his haste. "I'm going to fuck you," said almost in a growl, slicking his palm and cock with another spell. Thor nodded, looking up at Loki with heavily lidded eyes and letting his legs fall farther open. 

Loki pulled the toy out and tossed it aside, stroking his cock a few more times. Thor looked down, finally getting a look at him, his eyes going comically wide at the sight of Loki's long, thick cock and dropping his head back to the pillows. Loki bent forward, bracing himself on an elbow, his hand close enough that he could rub the pad of his thumb soothingly over a sweaty temple.

"Don't be afraid, my sweet little prince, I promise it's going to feel so, so good. For both of us."

Thor let out a long breath through his nose, worry still creasing his brow, and nodded. "Al-alright."

Loki leaned down, kissing him softly, soothing him even further as he pressed the head of his cock against the slightly loosened ring of muscle, and began to slowly push his way in. Thor gasped, his whole body going tight. Loki peppered his face and neck with kisses, shushing him and whispering words of encouragement into his ears before shoving, getting the first few inches in in one go. Thor yelped, body tightening again and clawing at Loki's arms. Loki waited, kissing Thor some more before pushing in a little farther, Thor let out a long moan as he did, his body loosening and fitting around him quickly.

"You feel amazing, Thor."

Thor moaned again, eyes fluttering closed.

Loki finally sunk the rest of the way in, their hips pressed tightly together, Thor's cock sandwiched between their bellies and twitching. Loki groaned in pleasure, pulling back just a little and pushing back in. Thor gasped and whined beneath him, grasping at Loki's shoulders and digging his fingers into his skin.

Loki began thrusting, picking up a rhythm easily. "You've always wanted this, haven't you? To be filled. You're erection didn't even soften a tiny bit," he said breathlessly, Thor bouncing and moaning with every hard roll of Loki's hips. "It's like you were  _made_  to take cock. You've been hungry for it, dreaming of it for so long..."

"Yes," Thor let out in sob, face twisted in pleasure.

Loki sat up, pushing Thor's knees up to his chest and pounded into him. Thor cried out his name over and over, his body clamping down and shuddering around Loki as he fucked him into the mattress. Thor reached up and placed his hands against the ornate headboard, using it as leverage to push back against Loki's thrusts, taking every bit of Loki's length he could get.

Loki reached down and wrapped his hand around Thor's neglected cock, making him cry out as he began stroking it. Loki was so close, pleasure boiling his blood and pooling at the base of his spine. He growled and grabbed a hold of the headboard with one hand, slamming into Thor and watching as he came undone. Thor's back arching high and hands fisting into the sheets as he came, nearly screaming and shouting Loki's name and striping his chest with come. Loki gave a few more punishing thrusts before going still, groaning as he emptied himself into Thor's clenching heat.

Loki slumped down on top of Thor, their breathing labored and skin slicked with sweat. After a few moments Loki pushed himself up, carefully pulling his softening cock out of Thor. He didn't miss the tiny whine Thor let out or how his hole, now stretched and red, clamped down on to nothing as he sat back. He took a deep breath and smiled, his eyes grazing over Thor, looking so good and well fucked that it sent another spark of arousal through him, his cock already twitching in renewed interest where it laid against his thigh. He stood from the bed and held his hand out to Thor. He gave Loki a confused look, his eyelids ready to droop closed and go to sleep.

Loki was nowhere  _near_  ready to let him do that.

"We are going to bathe, and _then_  I'm going to have my way with that pretty mouth of yours."

-

Loki was smiling, and not even the dwarves' pungent smell or Odin's mind meltingly dull speech could wipe it from his face. 

The door opened behind Odin and Loki's smile broadened even further, nearly splitting his face in half. Thor walked up slowly, doing his best to hide his awkward, limping gait and sat down in his designated seat with extreme care. He pulled at the neckline of his tunic, making sure to hide the purple bruise Loki had left at the base of his neck last night(along with a few others that had been left in more intimate places). 

Thor breathed slowly and fidgeted in his seat, his eyes catching Loki's when he loudly cleared his throat. He looked away quickly, looking over at his father even as his cheeks went pink once again.

Loki suppressed a laugh as he flicked his wrist under the table, sending a hard vibration through the toy Loki had convinced Thor to wear inside him for the day when Thor was in a haze of post-orgasmic bliss, so pliable that Loki could convince him to do just about anything. Thor jumped, his back going straight and yelped. Odin's voice faltered and Thor was quick to look away, trying to not rock his body as the toy inside him continued to vibrate at Loki's command. 

Odin continued on, occasionally throwing glances at Thor.

Thor glared at Loki, his body trembling with the effort to not move with the pulsing sensations now torturing him.

Loki tilted his head and sighed happily, imagining how Thor might ride his cock tonight, over and over again, until all his frustrations had been thoroughly worked out of him and he was a boneless mess in Loki's lap.

He was definitely going to be  _much_  more eager to go on these trips now.


End file.
